


Sunshine

by Linisen



Series: NaruHina Week - Soulmate Edition [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Aged down Hanabi Hyuuga, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Don't copy to another site, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Swim Teacher Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: A soulmate Au where, when you meet your soulmate you start seeing colors in a world that was previously black and white.Or. an excuse to write Naruto shirtless and Sasuke chewing a pink bubblegum.





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> So in this, Hanabi is like seven but Hinata and Naruto are nineteen. It's basically just a reason for Hinata to meet Naruto for the first time with his shirt off.

Hinata isn't usually the one to pick up her little sister from swim practice. Her father or Neji usually does it, since Hinata usually has a lecture at Thursday afternoon. This morning, however, she had received an email saying the professor was down with the flu and that the lecture was canceled. It’s good timing, since Neji and Tenten has an appointment with their wedding planer and her father an important meeting. Hinata doesn’t mind. She has spent too little time with her sister recently.  

Since starting college her schedule have been full, leaving little to no time to spend with her family. The older ones understand, but Hanabi had very disappointed, almost sad, the last time Hinata turned her down to play. Hopefully the workload will lighten soon. Hinata feels she has started getting a grip on her classes and after being approached by multiple clubs, she had decided to only go with the animal rights club. 

She leaves school in a good mood, the sun warm on her skin. She squints as she looks up towards it, wondering if it was true that it’s golden yellow, and that they sunrays can cast rainbow reflections. She have never seen it of course. She have not met her soulmate and thus, the world stayed black and white. 

She has seen many people met their soulmate, people in grossery shops dropping their cart in shock as the world went from gray to bursting with colors. Friends gasping as they locked eyes with someone across the street or in line to a movie. Neji stopping completely, then taking of into a run until he was holding a to Hinata unknown woman, Tenten, in his arms. The sight always made her fill with joy, smilie as she watch a pair made for each other bask in the wonderful colorful world. 

She wonders if she will ever experience it. Some never met their soulmate, live their whole life in gray and on their deathbed have never known the shades of pink and lilac and orange. Maybe she would be one of them. 

She opens the door to the swimhall, looking around until she spots the desk and walks up. A black haired guy, bangs falling into his eyes, about her age with a bubble gum is sitting behind it. As she approaches he looks up, one eyebrow raising. 

“Hello. I’m here to pick up Hanabi Hyuga, she’s in the beginners swim class?” Hinata asks, hands folded on the counter. The guy, Sasuke according to the nametag, pops the bubble gum once as he eyes her over. 

“She’s iside with the idiot,” he says, nodding backwards, towards a set of doors. “If you want, you can go in.”

“Thank you,” Hinata says, a little uncomfortable as the guy pops his gum again with a cold stare. She walks around the desk, heading towards the doors. The pool area has been renovated since she was last her a child and she takes a moment to look around, take in the new tiles and water slide, a hot pool. There are new floor to ceiling windows next to the big swimming pool, letting the light in. Maybe she and Hanabi could come here just the two of them soon, maybe after the exam Hinata has next week. That could be fun. It had been a long time since Hinata had gone swimming and Hanabi could show off her new skill. 

There is some splashing from the swimming pool and Hinata walks around a corner to spot several children Hanabi's age swimming back and forth in the lanes. Hinata can’t spot Hanabi yet, probably one of the many heads in the pool, working on her breast strokes. She can however spot the extremely hot swim teacher who is yelling encouraging phrases from the sideline, big smile on his face.  He’s only in swim shorts, bare torso, displaying very muscular arms and chest. Hinata takes a deep breath, calming herself before walking a little closer. She can do this. She could talk to her little sisters super hot swim teacher who’s lacking clothes without passing out. Probably. Hopefully. 

The swim teacher looks up, eyes probably catching the movement of her completely rounding the corner. 

He was truly handsome with a delicately sloped nose, sharp jawline, high cheekbones. His hair was short, pointing in all directions, still wet, the same color as the sunshine that shone in through the windows next to him. His eyes were so bright, they were unlike anything she had ever seen before. They looked to be the same color as the water, almost glowing. 

The man’s jaw dropped, eye growing wide as he looks at her, gasp escaping his lips before he scrambles forward, almost slipping on the wet surface of the pool side.

“Sasuke!” the man calls and it was only then, as if broken out of a trace of oggleing him, she realised nothing’s grey anymore. Colors burst from everywhere as she looks around, everything so bright, filled with life, pretty. It was overwhelming, taking in all the nuances of this. Her head snapped back to the swim teacher, he’s closer now still rushing forward towards her. 

“What!?” Someone yells beside her, making her jump and turn, the man from the front desk pop a bright chewing gum next to her. 

“Take the kids!” The swim teacher shouts as he skids to a stop right in front of her. 

“You can’t tell me what to do,” Sasuke says and the swim teachers squinted at him, mouth pulled into a frown. 

“I see colors you idiot. Go take care of them!” 

Sasuke mumbles something under his breath but walks away towards the swimming children anyway. 

The blond turned back towards her, smile bright as his eyes. 

“Hi,” he says and for the first time Hinata has the chance to appreciate how beautiful his voice is. Deep but bright. Perfect.

“Hi.”

“Shit, you’re so pretty,” he breathes, as if more to himself than her. Hinata blushes, just about to tell him that he was the pretty one, before he spoke again. 

“How, why are you here?” He asks, stepping a little closer, as if pulled towards her. 

“I’m here to pick up my sister.” 

“Oh, one of the kids?” he says, turning back towards the pool. “Which one is that?” 

“Hanabi.” 

He turns back, nose scrunched for a second. Adorable.

“Oh, she take after you?” he asks, rubbing the back of his neck and Hinata giggles, knowing full well how much of a handful her sister can be.

“No. Definitely not.” Hinata can’t contain her smile growing wider and wider.    
“That’s good to know then.” His eyes widened then, hands patting where pants pockets would be.

“Shit. I have a list. That I carry around. So I know what to ask, but I left it in my jeans.” He looks at her, head tilting apologetically. 

“Oh, that’s smart.” She had never thought of something like that, but then again, she hadn’t been sure she would ever get to met her soulmate. Him. 

“I just don’t want to make a fool out of myself. I really want to know you.”

They were even closer now. Hinata isn’t sure if she was the one who had moved or if it was him, but they are almost chest to chest now. Her fingers tingle by her side, aching to feel his skin underneath hers. Was it like this for everyone?

“I think you’re doing fine,” she whispers, eyes turned up, locked with his. 

“SIS!”

Hanabi’s shout makes the pair rip apart, both of them a little breathless as the seven year old came crashing forward, wrapping wet arms around Hinata’s waist. 

“Hanabi!” Hinata says, a little startled, heart in her throat. 

“Look Naruto this is my sister, isn’t she pretty?” Hanabi says, bouncing a little in her place. Naruto’s smile turns fond, almost loving as he turned his gaze up to Hinata again.

“The prettiest.” 

Hanabi gasps as if completely shocked, the way only children can, before slapping him in the gut.

“Naruto! You can’t say things like that to someone who isn’t your soulmate! It’s taboo!” 

Naruto’s eyes are warm, so bright, and glued to her.

“Good thing I didn’t then.” 

Hinata smiled too, helpless, breathless, warm under his gaze. Just like the sunshine warmed her skin on the way here. 

“You wanna grab some tea?” She asks, desperate to not part yet. Naruto smiles even wider, the color on his cheeks depening. 

“Yeah. I would really like that .. uhm?”

“Oh, Hinata.” 

“Hinata. Wow.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
